Funeral
Funeral 'is the twenty-first episode of ''Glee's second season and the forty-third episode overall. It premiered on May 17, 2011 in the United States. In this episode Jesse and Will explore New Directions' talents and judge a few members auditions to have a solo for the Nationals set list. As Jesse and Will draw closer to picking the soloist, someone plans to abolish New Directions' flight to Nationals. Sue struggles to handle the pain of Jean's death, needing Finn, Kurt, Will, and New Directions' assistance. The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot The episode opens with Mr. Schuester introducing Jesse St. James to the New Directions as their new Show Choir consultant. Jesse proceeds to trash Finn, telling him most of the other male vocalists can sing better than him and that Mike Chang who can't even sing can at least dance, to which Finn gets visibly upset. Jesse then tells the kids that a solo is up for grabs at Nationals in New York and they will be auditioning for the part. Coach Sylvester schemes with Terri to disrupt the New Directions flight to New York and has asked Terri to find her a computer hacker. Terri brings Howard Bamboo from Sheets-N-Things to her office where they conspire, using Figgins' e-mail, to have the flight routed through Tripoli, Libya so that the kids will be kidnapped upon landing or "kidnapped and killed." Becky Jackson and her mother show up to ask Mr. Schuester to join the Glee Club because Sue has kicked her off the Cheerios. Mr. Schuester explains to them both that he would love for her to join next year, but that they are a week away from nationals and the competition season is almost over. After his talk with Mrs. Jackson and Becky, Mr. Schuester goes in search of Sue and finds her in the teacher's lounge where he confronts her about kicking Becky off the squad. In response, Sue tells Will that she can't have Becky around her because she reminds her of her sister Jean Sylvester. After Will's incredulous response that she loves her sister, Sue explains to him that she does, but that Jean unfortunately died from pneumonia and passed away in her sleep the day before. Rachel confronts Finn in a hallway asking why he hasn't signed up for the male lead at Nationals, to which he replies that Jesse's remarks have destroyed his confidence "I'm Lima good not New York City good" and that he will not be auditioning. Emma and Will are in his apartment packing up his belongings before he heads to New York with the kids. After Nationals he will be staying for a while to appear in Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story, but he's shown to have little confidence that the play will succeed and plans to be back a week after it opens. Emma encourages him to follow his dreams, telling him that he's given up so much for others to succeed and that now it's his turn. Kurt and Finn visit Coach Sylvester in her office to pay their respects after her sister died and are told by Sue that she cannot understand why her sister had to die, when Jean was the sweetest person she ever knew and Sue herself is probably the meanest. Following this encounter, Kurt and Finn enlist the Glee Clubs help to plan Jean's funeral, as Sue has agreed for them to do so. Auditions are being held in the auditorium, first up is Santana singing Back to Black by Amy Winehouse. Jesse is shown to berate her for not infusing the song with the needed emotion. Next is Kurt singing Some People from Gypsy, which Jesse thinks isn't quite up to par with the Bernadette Peters or Patti LuPone, Kurt's idol, who have both sung the song before. Kurt leaves the stage in a huff after this and is shown to be very negative toward Jesse saying "Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. Sucks" while he enters the choir room. Next to perform is Mercedes singing Try a Little Tenderness by Otis Redding. Although Mr Schuester thinks Mercedes really nailed the song, Jesse tells her that she needs to practice a lot more, do more choreography on stage and says that she's lazy. As Mercedes storms off the stage dragging the microphone-stand with the microphone on the stand with her, Rachel comes on and says she will be performing My Man from Funny Girl, to which Jesse immediately asks if she's singing it to someone in particular. Rachel replies that she isn't, but the sequence is intermingled with scenes from Rachel and Finn's relationship, suggesting that the song is about Finn. Kurt gets visibly emotional and gives Rachel a standing ovation remarking "She may be difficult, but boy can she sing" after she finishes then begins clapping before being pulled back into his seat by Santana. Jesse tells Rachel that her performance was simply brilliant. Finn and Kurt are in the nursing home with Sue, sorting through her sister Jean's belongings. Kurt discovers a copy of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, which Sue says Jean would watch at least three times a week. Sue takes only one stuffed animal, saying that she doesn't need any more memories of Jean and that she only asked the Glee Club to plan the funeral to make sure the service would be full, since Jean didn't know a lot of people. '' '' As Sue arrives at the funeral home with Will, she discovers the club has decorated the casket with props from Jean's favorite movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. As she tries to eulogize her sister Sue breaks down and is unable to continue. Mr. Schuester takes over and gives the speech, which moves the kids to tears: The Glee Club then sings Pure Imagination from Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (as it was Jean's favorite song) as pictures and film-clips of Jean are shown on a television set. After the service, Finn is shown to be sitting in his car crying. When Quinn Fabray asks why, he tells her that he is breaking up with her, saying he thought he could fix everything from the previous year with Rachel, but that it isn't working. After a short fight, Quinn leaves and Finn is shown to watch Rachel as she leaves the funeral home. Becky enters Coach Sylvester's office to hand in her pom-poms and megaphone, but Sue stops her explaining that her firing Becky was because of hormones due to menopause (what she liked to call "womb rage") and that Becky is back on the Cheerios. In fact, Becky will be promoted to captain starting next year. Sue then asks Becky for a hug, which Becky gladly gives her. Sue then shows up at Will's table in the teachers' lounge and explains to him that she had the clubs itinerary changed to have them flown to Libya, but has had a change of heart. She compliments Will saying he has something Jean had and she doesn't: a pure heart. She then says that after what Will and the Glee Club did for Jean, there is no way for Sue to hate them anymore and is giving up trying to destroy them. Terri then shows up and gives Will first class tickets to New York, telling him she lied about having the monkey pox and was contacted by a vice president of the airline who provided her with the tickets. Terri also tells Will that she's been appointed manager of a new branch of Sheets-N-Things that will be opening in Miami, Florida and will soon be moving. Jesse meets with Rachel in the auditorium and he tells her that he cares a lot about her and that she is the reason he came back. As they share a kiss, Finn is shown to have entered the auditorium holding a single Tulip and is shown to be visibly shaken as they leave the stage. In the end, Mr. Schuester decides that no one will have a solo at Nationals and asks the club to provide two original songs for the competition and that they will be performed by the club as a whole. Finn turns to Quinn thanking her for not quitting Glee Club over their breakup. As the episode ends, she tells him she couldn't because it would have ruined her plans for New York; she does not elaborate exactly what those plans are. Songs Cast Special Guest Star *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Stars * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo * Kari Coleman as Donna Jackson * Bill Metzler as Minister Co-Star *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Trivia *Principal Figgins email is '''gettinfiggywithit@aol.com. Before the email account got taken down, if emailed it sent a reply back a few seconds later stating: *This is the second time Sue is seen in something other than a track suit or something track suit related. *This is the last appearance of Terri Schuester as a main character. Terri, however, is shown in a cameo in Artie's dream in Glee, Actually, and she returned for the two-part series finale: 2009 and Dreams Come True. *This is the first and also the last time Howard Bamboo appears in Season Two. He didn't appear again until 2009, the first part of the series finale. *This is the last time we see Jean Sylvester, but only in pictures or videos. Her last physical appearance is in Furt. *This is the episode that Jane Lynch submitted for her bid to win the 'Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series' award at the 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards. *In the promo, there is a conversation between Quinn and Finn about quitting the Glee Club, but it was never shown in the episode. *Kurt is the only person who sings more than once in this episode with his solo of Some People and his part in the quartet of Pure Imagination. Errors *When Emma and Will are packing up Will's large vest collection, he holds up a vest and tells her that he was wearing it the first time that he met her. However, in the flashback to their first meeting in Yes/No, he is wearing a completely different vest. *When Kurt is walking into the auditorium, we can see some people walking with him, but it the next shot it's gone. Quotes Gallery glee-funeral-460x306.jpg Glee-Funeral-episode.png 0342.jpg Werrifuneral.png Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr moijjdxvtK1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr moio4hoSFh1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr moio4hoSFh1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr moio4hoSFh1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr moio4hoSFh1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr moio4hoSFh1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr moio4hoSFh1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr moio4hoSFh1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr moio4hoSFh1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr moiriyxdQV1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr moiriyxdQV1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr moiriyxdQV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr moiriyxdQV1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr moiriyxdQV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr moiriyxdQV1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr moiriyxdQV1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mogntwHSkC1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mogntwHSkC1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mogntwHSkC1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mogntwHSkC1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mogntwHSkC1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mogntwHSkC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mogntwHSkC1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mogntwHSkC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mzwqi3x3JT1rk63wco2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mzwqi3x3JT1rk63wco1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mzwqi3x3JT1rk63wco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mzwqi3x3JT1rk63wco4_r4_250.gif Santana backtoblack2.png Santana backtoblack3.png Santana backtoblack4.png Santana backtoblack5.png Santana backtoblack6.png Santana backtoblack7.png 785978.gif BackToBlack.jpg tumblr lmlgd0BSR691qewj0b.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h23m33s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h23m26s128.png Back to black- Santana.jpg Glee-back to black.jpeg GleeInBlue4.gif Back to black.png Kurt_somepeople1.png Kurt_somepeople2.png Kurt_somepeople3.png Kurt_somepeople4.png Kurt_somepeople6.png Kurt_somepeople7.png My Man 2.jpg tumblr_lmjlh7pw9L1qdzc0lo1_500.gif Rachel_myman.png man1.jpg My-Man-glee-22135169-500-329.gif man6.jpg man4.jpg man5.jpg Rachel_myman2.png tumblr_llfx5fQSeP1qbhqzso1_500.gif Tumblr mkszed8xBE1s2pthqo4 250.gif MM1.jpg MM2.gif Tina is trying to not cry.png Pure Imagination one.png Memories with Sue's sister.png Group pic.png Finn, Kurt and Quinn.png Finn and Sue.png Film Memories.png Everything is going to be ok.png Close your eyes.png pure imagination song .png pure imgination.png tumblr_n6kiw2HBJQ1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_n6kiw2HBJQ1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_n6kiw2HBJQ1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_n6kiw2HBJQ1s3ruepo4_250.gif tumblr_mhgjqvp1X21r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mhgjqvp1X21r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mhgjqvp1X21r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mhgjqvp1X21r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_lrtdcnVOgD1qi1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_lrtdcnVOgD1qi1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_lrtdcnVOgD1qi1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_lrtdcnVOgD1qi1znmo5_250.gif Jesse Funeral.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes